


love under the waves

by reasoniwantyoutostay



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Fluff, M/M, Merman Isak, merman even, the fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasoniwantyoutostay/pseuds/reasoniwantyoutostay
Summary: This fic was inspired by the lovely, talented, and generous Mari who draws the cutest Isak and Even Mermen. I've been in love with her Isak x Even characters for so long. Her creativity astounds me. This is the fluffiest of fluff and I hope it lives up to Mari's art.Merman Isak goes out to collect food for his husband and their coming bundle of joy. Unfortunately he gets stuck in a bad storm and has to wait it out overnight. Throughout the night his thoughts return to the day they met and all the adventures they've had since then.





	love under the waves

**Author's Note:**

> Just a note to say yes there is mpreg in this fic but the "act" of getting pregnant is not discussed. I'll leave merman sex for someone else to write. ;)

“Even!”, Isak shouted into the black void of churning water. He knew it was useless but he couldn’t help repeating his love’s name again and again. Isak was physically exhausted yet his mind wouldn’t stop racing with worst case scenarios. Even had followed him and now was stuck in the kelp forest that Isak had barely made it through himself. Even had swum along the coast and a wave had crashed him into the rocks. And the worst thought of all, the one Isak was trying desperately to push out of his mind, Even was in pain and scared as he struggled through labour alone. 

 _How could I be so stupid!_ Isak berated himself as he swam frantically back and forth inside the cave. His initial intentions were ones of love and caring. He knew their little bundle of joy was coming soon and he simply wanted to go out quickly to collect food in the abundant oyster fields along the coast. But then the waves multiplied, the winds picked up, and the rain came  down in sheets. Isak tried. He tried desperately to swim back along the rocky coast, through the dense kelp forest, and back to their cozy home in an ancient abandoned ship. But again and again the waves pushed him in the opposite direction. After hours of struggling he’d finally accepted that he would not be able to return until the storm had passed. Under the darkness of the churning waves he’d tucked himself into a small cave along the coast. It was enough to protect him and give him time to regain his strength before venturing out again in the morning. 

Accepting his fate, Isak swam as deep into the cave as he could and settled in. Hoping that at most he’d be able to sleep but at least he’d get some physical rest away from the waves. As he closed his eyes all he could see was Even. The beautiful and caring and smart and kind merman he’d fallen in love with just over a year ago. 

Isak remembered the day they had met. The sweet broad smile that shone on Even’s face as Isak popped out of the water next to his favourite rock. It was a perfect bright summer day and Isak had swam out to sun himself in the afternoon rays. He’d never found anyone else there. It was his private little place away from the world. Away from his Mom’s incessant ranting about how merpeople should live their lives and his Dad’s continued neglect. Away from the shame he felt not living up to what his parents and others thought he should be. Away from his own crushing thoughts of shame and loneliness. But now there was this beautiful glowing creature stretched out on his rock. Even’s coral pink hair was blowing in the wind, his long blue and yellow tail swaying back and forth absentmindedly, but most captivating of all was that sweet, broad, inviting smile. 

Introductions happened as Isak hoisted himself up on the rock. Isak was a  bit tentative at first but Even seemed patient, not rushing the conversation. There was an ease to being around him that Isak hadn’t felt around most other merpeople. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days. Soon Isak and Even were inseparable. The shame Isak had always felt about having deeper feelings for mermen instead of mermaids started to disappear. If others couldn’t accept that he was in love with the most kind and generous merperson he’d ever met than Isak didn’t need them in his life. Even was everything he needed. Even was light and love and home.

And although Isak told Even time and time again that the best gift he could give him was his love, Even insisted on showering Isak with presents. He spent days swimming far and wide to collect unique treasures that he thought Isak would like. Rainbow shells that matched Isak’s multi-coloured tail. A bright yellow starfish Even tucked into Isak’s golden hair. Shiny gold and silver baubles he found in abandoned ships from days gone by. And eventually an intricately carved chest to store all of Isak’s treasures. 

After months of wooing each other Isak came to the decision that he wanted to ask Even to marry him. To commit to loving Even forever. Something he already knew he would be honoured to do. So in late Autumn Isak invited Even out to their favourite rock in the guise of just basking in the light of the full harvest moon. Even tucked himself close to Isak, a halo of pink hair laid out on Isak’s chest, their tails intertwined, Isak’s fingers drawing circles along Even’s back. For a while they just laid there in silence. An easy silence that they’d grown to love. Inside Isak’s mind though his thoughts were racing. _Should I do it now? What about now? Will Even say yes? Of course he will. Calm down. He loves you. Just do it._ Isak was sure Even could hear the thump thump of his rapidly beating heart. After one more deep breath Isak decided now or never. 

“Even?” Isak whispered. 

Even turned his head and propped his chin up on Isak’s chest. “Hey baby.” 

Isak couldn’t help but pause and just smile at that beautiful glowing face. Reaching out he brushed away a few strands of pink hair that were falling into Even’s eyes. 

“Even I love you so much. The day we met I was trying to escape from the world. I thought I’d never find another merperson who understood me. I thought I’d be alone forever. But then there you were. All smiles and patience and kindness. You were the sunshine I needed when things seemed so dark.” Isak paused to lean forward and kiss Even’s tear stained cheeks. He had always loved how freely Even showed his emotions. No filter. No barriers. They shared a loving smile before Isak continued. 

“You make me feel safe and loved and treasured and I hope I’m able to make you feel the same. I want us to grow together, to have adventures together, and to find infinite ways to love each other. You’re the most important merperson in my life Even and I know…I’ve known for a long time…that I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Isak reached back now to the tiny crevasse where he’d hidden the traditional braided kelp bracelets merpeople exchanged when proposing marriage. Even gasped and put his hand to his mouth, the tears continuing to fall down his cheeks. 

With matching tears starting to roll down Isak’s cheeks he took Even’s hand in his. “Even, my love, my light, my everything, will you marry me?” 

Even seemed to melt as he tilted his head and looked fondly at Isak. “Yes, yes, yes. A thousand times yes.” Before Isak could slip the bracelet on Even’s wrist their lips connected in a deep loving kiss. Pulling apart after several minutes they both let out a giggle. 

“We’re getting married.” Even exclaimed, needing to say it out loud to make sure it was actually real. 

“Yes we are. Can we make it official now?” Isak asked as he took Even’s hand in his. 

“Oh yes.” Even laughed as Isak slid the bracelet on his wrist and then handed the second one to Even to return the gesture. 

“Oh baby they’re beautiful but I wish I’d found that perfect sparkly bracelet I was searching for. You deserve all the sparkles and treasures.”

“Even. You’re the only sparkly thing I’ll ever need.” And with that Isak and Even were joined together forever. 

Their wedding was a small affair. Just close friends and Even’s parents. All Isak really cared about was looking Even in the eyes and committing to loving him for the rest of his life. Soon they found a home inside a magical abandoned ship. It wasn’t fancy but they loved it. They made it their own with all the treasures Even found while they travelled along the coast. 

And then more adventures came very soon. They hadn’t originally been trying for a baby but when they noticed Even’s little tummy starting to grow they instantly fell in love with their coming bundle of joy. They knew their little merbaby would be an expression of their love for each other. 

“Even….Even…” Isak was murmuring in his sleep as the waves deep in the cave rocked him back and forth. His mind was racing with images of Even and his growing belly. His heart was beating rapidly, his breathing unsteady until finally he jolted awake. For a moment he forgot where he was and then his eyes caught a glimpse of light shining in from the mouth of the cave. Swimming towards it quickly he was relieved to see more and more streams of light penetrating the deep water. He followed one of the rays of sunlight towards the surface. As he popped out of the water he was so ecstatic to see blue sky. The storm had passed. After a playful jump out of the water he dove back in and started swimming quickly back along the coast. 

Although his body was still exhausted from last night’s struggles the adrenaline pumping through his muscles helped him along. “Even, baby, I’m coming!” Isak yelled into the expanse of the kelp forest. 

After swimming for almost an hour Isak saw it. Like a beacon leading him to Even, the mast of the abandoned ship they called home reached up high into the water, almost to the surface. Isak dove, his tail moving swiftly through the water, propelling him towards his love, his light. 

“Even! Baby! I’m sorry! I’m here!” Isak darted from room to room searching for Even. Getting deeper and deeper into the ship Isak’s heart was racing. Had Even gone out looking for him? Had something happened to the baby? Just as Isak was about to swim back out and go searching for Even he peeked into one more room and suddenly halted. 

“Even?” Isak said tentatively. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness Isak could make out the figure more clearly. Curled up on his side, his back towards Isak, Even was laying on Isak’s large treasure chest. Isak swam forward cautiously. “Baby? Even? Are you OK. Please be OK.”

Isak watched as Even turned his head slowly, that sweet loving smile glowing from his face, and within an instant Isak knew everything was going to be OK. Rushing forward now Isak caught Even’s face in his hands and kissed him deeply. 

“Oh Even I was so worried. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have left you all alone. What was I thinking. I’m a horrible husband.” Isak would have rambled on longer but Even cupped his cheek and looked adoringly in his eyes.

“Shhh. Isak, baby. It’s OK. Everything is OK.” Isak took his first deep, calming breath in hours and melted into Even’s touch. 

“I have a surprise for you love.” Even said as he turned again, returning to the curled up position Isak had found him in. Following Even’s eyes downwards Isak’s heart stopped. “Meet your beautiful daughter.” 

Isak gasped. He couldn’t quite believe his eyes. She was perfect in every way. A shock of unruly purple hair swayed gently in the water. Her chubby little arms reached out towards Even. Her tail, a deep burgundy, was the perfect blend of Isak and Even’s tail colours. And best of all were the little gurgles and chortles she was making as she smiled up at her Daddies. 

“Oh Even she’s perfect.” Isak sighed as he reached out to take her little hand in his. “She’s got your smile and your glowing eyes.”

Even laughed softly. “Well she definitely has your hair. Look at all those perfect curls. And your cute button nose.” Even leaned forward to place a quick kiss to her nose as she let out a fit of giggles. 

Isak tucked himself in behind Even and wrapped his arms around his husband and their new bundle of joy. “Even I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll never leave you again.”

Even leaned back into Isak’s hug. “Baby you can’t promise that but I know, just like I knew last night, that you’ll always find your way back to me.”

“Always.” Isak echoed while holding his whole world tightly in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Again a big shout out to Mari and her lovely art.
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/miranhasart/  
> https://twitter.com/marifariasdm
> 
> You can buy her stuff on RedBubble also!
> 
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/marimare


End file.
